


Maintaining Control

by sffan



Series: Control [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Simon does everything in his  power to maintain control of the situation.





	Maintaining Control

**Author's Note:**

> And, now for the continuation of my "bow chicka bow wow"(tmGabrita, TwoP) series. Apparently, I've been totally corrupted by the Smallville slash I've been reading and it's now all about the nookie. *sigh* You will all just have to survive ; )
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: January 11, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

"Simon....please," Jayne says with a gasp, barely recognizing his own voice. He's on his knees on his bunk with his back arched, ass in the air, supporting himself on his elbows, his forehead resting on his hands. Simon is slowly rimming him, sliding his warm, wet tongue around the puckered opening, teasing it, encouraging it to open to him. The sensation is driving Jayne absolutely insane with desire. No one had ever done this to him before, he feels like he's turning inside out and all he wants is _more_. 

"Please what, Jayne," Simon asks softly as he runs a finger across the entry to Jayne's body. 

With another gasp and a tremour, Jayne whispers, "Please, fuck me." The need in Jayne's voice sends a bolt of electricity through Simon. 

Simon runs his hands across Jayne's backside and reaches for the lube. Aware that Jayne has never bottomed before, Simon coats his fingers, and gently inserts one, sliding it around slowly. He can feel Jayne's whole body shaking and he gentles him with his free hand. "Soon, soon," he says tenderly. "You're not ready yet." Drawing back, Simon inserts a second finger and begins to stretch Jayne, pushing in a little deeper with each stroke. His own cock is hard as a rock and throbbing - seeing Jayne like this is making him shake with lust. Curving his long fingers slightly, Simon probes upwards. Jayne yells when Simon finds his prostate and then begins to moan in short sharp hitching sounds as Simon continues to caress it. Jayne begins to rock back onto Simon's hand. When Simon withdraws his hand, Jayne whimpers. 

"Shh, patience," Simon says reaching for the lube. Giving himself a liberal coating, Simon aligns his cock with the opening to Jayne's body and pushes in, cautiously, not wanting to hurt him. Jayne gasps and his muscles clench involuntarily. Simon stops, biting back a moan. Eventually, Jayne's body accepts the invader, the muscles relax, and Simon begins to push forward again. Inch by inch, Simon is gradually enveloped by Jayne's body. When he's buried deep inside, Simon has to stop and catch his breath - the heat and tightness of the cavity is almost enough to make him come on the spot. Simon runs his hands along the strong muscles of Jayne's back and curls his body over him to lay a trail of soft, wet kisses along his spine. 

Jayne has never felt like this before - his whole body is thrumming like a live wire. The sensation of Simon inside him is incredible. Moaning, he begins to rock back into Simon's body, needing more. Gripping Jayne gently by the hips, Simon begins to thrust, slowly, building friction. He's sure he won't last long, but he wants the experience to be good for Jayne. Reaching around with one hand, Simon grasps Jayne's dripping cock and begins to stroke it in time with his rhythm. 

The pace is too slow for Jayne - he wants more, _needs_ more. "Simon, faster, please," he pleads, breath catching in his throat. The blatant desire in Jayne's voice sends shock waves through Simon. He quickens and deepens his strokes, brushing Jayne's prostate with every thrust. With a loud yell, Jayne comes, his body clenching around Simon once again. The pressure is too much - moaning Jayne's name, Simon's body jerks, and he spills his seed inside Jayne. 

Resting his head against Jayne's back, Simon pants, trying to catch his breath. He wraps his arms around the sweat-slicked body under him, holding Jayne as he trembles with aftershocks. When the tremours subside, Simon slides himself slowly out of Jayne. Although he's careful, the big man grunts with pain. 

"Sorry. Are you OK?" Simon asks. There's no reply. "Jayne?" He places a hand on Jayne's back and leans down beside him. "Jayne?" Simon suddenly finds himself wrapped in Jayne's strong arms and he's being pulled down onto the bed into a bear hug. Jayne's lips find his and he's being devoured in a passionate kiss. 

Breaking the kiss with laughter, Simon says, "That good?" 

Caressing the beautiful face looking up at him, Jayne nods and smiles. Simon smiles back at him and pulls his face down for another, gentler kiss. The make themselves comfortable on the bed, arms wrapped around each other, with Jayne's head resting on Simon's chest. Simon rubs his hand gently across the short stubble of Jayne's hair, relishing how soft it feels against his palm. Soon Jayne is snoring gently. Simon is nearly overwhelmed by warmth that floods through him as he cradles Jayne to him. 

The key to maintaining control is keeping the other party off balance. Telling Jayne that what he wanted was to fuck him stupid was a good first step. But there was a problem. It was supposed to be a game, just for kicks - manipulate the big bad mercenary, see how far he could push him - but when Jayne so readily agreed and then opened himself so trustingly to him, Simon knew he was lost, something cold and hard inside him just _melted_. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to maintain any kind of control of this situation, because all he really wanted to do was let himself go and lose himself in Jayne. 


End file.
